Naturally Human
by CrazyGirl1023
Summary: A drabble of rotg human au's and possible crossovers.
1. doctors part 1

**AN: *sigh* When you have some many different yet related stories you want to wright down, but you don't want to have two million different versions of the same thing, YOU JOIN A DRABBLE!**

 **This first chapter was further sparked by reviewer 'Yes' on my story blind eyes death ears.**

 **SO, THIS IS FOR YOU!**

 **Also, I DO NOT OWN ROTG, just OC's**

 **Summary: Pitch treats everyone like adults, so the Guardians try to fire him. In return, Pitch tries to steal their jobs. Can a 12 year old boy named Jack put these bickering rivals in their place?**

The Guardians were currently at a coffee shop close to the "Peace and Love Hospital", a hospital dedicated to children, adults, and animals. The Guardians was what the group liked to call themselves. The group consisted of,

Aster, the vet who everybody just calls bunny,

Toothiana, the dentist who everyone just calls tooth,

North, the children's doctor,

Sanderson, a doctor for the disabled who everyone calls Sandy,

And the only one who wasn't there was the head of the group, and hospital,

Lunar, the doctor, vet, and dentist, who everyone called MiM.

The Guardians have an arch enemy though, Pitch Black.

Pitch Black was a doctor for the adults and children. The only problem with him though was when he started to treat kids like adults a few years ago, the big four tried to fire him. This resulted in Pitch getting the personal goal, to take the big fours jobs.

 **Burgess' main school:**

"Wow Jokul, can you believe that we're actually going to be able to go on a school trip to the HOSPITAL!" A boy named Jackson Frost with bright blue eyes and snow white hair asked 'Jokul'.

"I know RIGHT! I'm so excited!" Replied Jokul Frost.

Jack and Jokul were twins who looked alike, sound alike, and acted alike.

The only noticeable differences was that Jack had sky blue eyes,

Jokul had slightly darker blue eyes, but you could only tell that when you really stared.

Another was that the two only sounded slightly different, Jack having a higher voice, and Jokul having a slightly lower voice.

They walked to a car where an older girl who looked 17 was waiting in the driver's seat, and in the back was a younger girl who was probably 10.

The older was Jaylin, and the younger was Jill. All four of them were related, and homeless.

 **AN: I think I'm just going to have that as an introduction to a series, and if someone wants another story while this is taking place, then I shall TRY! This is going to be a very cool** __ **drabble. Oh, and Jokul is NOT Jokul Frosti, it's Jokul Frost, and therefore he is my OC.**

 **Also, This shall be a drabble of human au's, so give me ideas, otherwise this will be empty.**


	2. doctors part 2

**Last chapter was Doctor Guardians part 1 this is part 2**

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long trying to get to this.**

After a five minute drive, the four siblings appeared at a small abandoned business. Jaylin told her other three siblings to stay there, while she returned the car she borrowed to its rightful owner.

When she got back, her three younger siblings were playing hide and seek.

"I'm back guys!" She yelled and was greeted by a hug from her three siblings. "Jokul has been waiting for you to come back so he can give me another tattoo." Jack said while he backed away from his big sister.

"Wow another one. Really Jokul? I think you should get a part time job at a tattoo shop instead of a doctors assistant, considering all the tattoos you gave Jack."

"True Jaylin, but I want to become an assistant to." Said Jokul as he retreated from his hug attack on Jaylin.

"Alright well you two have fun, while I keep little Jill here busy." Jaylin said while she looked down at the little girl who was grasping her leg with all her might.

"Thanks Jaylin!" The twins called before running under the blue sheets that acted as a wall that divided their room from the rest of 'house'. In the twins room was a bunch of books, one big blanket and pillow, nonpoisonous paints, stencils with spikes on them, a needle, and a stuff animal and baby blanket.

It wasn't long before all you called here in the abandoned 'house' was laughter from a little girl, and groans from a young boy.

 **( line break (AN: I don't know much about tattooing so Jokul is basically semi torturing Jack, but the outcome is beautiful tattoo art faster then normal tattooing) line break)**

 **At the field trip:**

Jack and Jokul were having a difficult time in trying to contain their excitement as they boarded the bus. When they got there, the twins were practically jumping with excitement.

The trip went like any other field trip,

They had a tour of the hospital,

Had a speaker,

Had lunch,

Did some activities,

And before they left the Guardians talked to them.

So all and all, it was a nice day.

 **Back at the Hospital:**

The Guardians were finishing cleaning up from the field trip when their headmaster Mr. Moon walked in. "Fellow Guardians, (he said) I'd like to announce that a new guardian will be joining us."

"Anewguardianthisissoexcitingwhoisit?" Questioned Tooth, while Sandy made a sign that he thought it was the other dentist whose nick name was the Leprechaun, while Bunny said over and over quietly that he didn't want it to be the other veterinarian whose nickname was the Groundhog.

"Calm down Guardians. Your new comrades will be Jack and Jokul Frost. (he handed a picture to Sandy who passed it around, so the others could see who he was talking about.) They were at today's field trip, and filled up a part time job sheet, so tomorrow when they come to ask if they got the job, it will be your duty tomorrow to congratulate them and show what to do."

And with that Mr. Moon left leaving no room for arguments.

 **AN: Finally DONE!**

 **Hope you enjoy, and I update quicker.**

 **Review please.**


	3. docters part 3

**AN: Thank you so much guess for reviewing, it makes me smile. I'll try your idea by the way. And don't worry, the tattoos will make their appearance soon enough. OH, p.s. I found a spelling error in Jokul's name, so despite what is spelled, the 'o' in his name is pronounced like an 'a' (Jakul). So in the narrative it will be spelled Jakul, but Jokul will be written when someone writes his name or pronounces it wrongly. So just keep that in mind while you read.**

 **Enjoy by the way.**

 **Jakul's PoV:**

Me and Jack walked back to our 'house'. When we came in we saw that Jaylin was gone, which meant Jill was most likely in her 'special hiding place'. We didn't say anything, instead me and Jack went to our special hiding place, since we aren't 'qualified' in Jaylin's words to take care of ourselves and Jill.

Jill's special hiding place consists of a very will hidden cabinet that's in the 'kitchen' of our 'house'. If Jaylin ever feels 'threaten' (aka never), then she'd hide in a stupid but well hidden place, behind the couch, me and Jack proudly take refuge in the unused washer and dryer respectively.

We stay there 'till what we assume is late at night, when we hear Jaylin give her signature shout, a bird call, along with the shout of come out come out where ever you are.

Once we all get out of our hiding place's, me and Jack go hunting, because even though we're poor, and practically homeless, doesn't mean we eat trash.

Me and Jack have a 'special' way of hunting food.

We have spirit animals.

Ours isn't the kind where you think of your animal and that's what you turn into, no, you actually have to drink this stuff when you're twelve and the you see if you summon a spirit animal or not. Of course we didn't take it when we were twelve.

When we were one and three quarters, we were kidnapped by this guy named Victor. At this time our parents were still alive, Jill wasn't with us, and we all still lived in Portugal. We were really young when all this was happening so I don't really remember all of the details of what was going on. But from what I know, the guy took us to what we presume was Madagascar, where he injected what he called 'bile' into us. The rest after that blurred but there seemed to be a flash, I saw the ocean from a boats dock, and then we were home again.

Ever since then me and Jack have had spirit animals.

But they were the cause of our parent's death.

People thought we were monsters for our spirit animals, so dad tried to block them at the door before they got to us. That's how dad fell.

Mom went to try to by us more time as we tried to escape via the window. That's how mom fell.

Jaylin would have fallen to if me and Jack hadn't knocked her down with our bickering.

We ran all the to Germany in the course of a month before we tricked a guy in letting us go with him in his boat to the US (after making a quick pit stop in UK first). When we finally got to the USA, Jaylin made sure we were registered so we couldn't be taken back to Portugal where the people would kill us.

Jaylin actually spelled my name wrong and only realized later that when she wrote Jokul instead of Jakul. But I told her it was okay and we got over it.

We all started to live in this decent sized two story house in the middle of the woods in Burgess Pennsylvania.

We were five when we met little two year old Jill wrapped up in blankets in an alleyway, and that was when me and Jack realized we had spirit animals.

Me and Jack barely remember our experience with Victor, so Jaylin explained everything to us.

Jill was super excited at the thought of our spirit animals, but we weren't sure about other people.

Agreeing that we couldn't have a repeat of the last time someone found out about our spirit animals, me and Jack decided to hide our animals passive state animals with tattoos. Jack would do a bunch of stars and constellations on me, and I'd do a bunch of animals and forest-y scenes on Jack.

Jack only ever did tattoos on my stomach, back, and a bit on my arms and collar bones.

Where as I'd do everywhere except all of what underwear covers and anything pants and a half sleeve shirt can't cover.

We can have our spirit animals in two different ways.

Passive; our animal is a tattoo on our body.

Active; the tattoo disappeared, and our animal is out.

My spirit animal is a Boomslang who I called Destemido, which is Portuguese for 'fearless'.

Jack's is a Brown Mouse Lemur who he calls Meeko because 'why not.'.

Anyway, we were out in the woods watching Destemido hunt small mice and rabbits for us while Meeko kept the bugs away and tried to help with the rabbits.

We carried a full Destemido and Meeko, five small rabbits, and two birds.

Ddestemido, Meeko, and Jill are the reasons we want to be doctors. Jill use to get sick, so we want to be able to help her and others who are sick. And of course our spirit animals makes us want to help other animals.

When we got home, Jaylin came running at us from the door.

"Guys!" She said. "I got a call from the hospital, and you got in!"

"What?"

"Exactly!"

Jaylin was beyond happy. It took us a minute to realize what she was talking about, but once we did, the entire house was loud with happiness.

 **AN: that took me an unnecessarily long time to wright, and I apologize for that.**


End file.
